


When I'm gone

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, M/M, OOC, Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-02
Updated: 2006-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: "Ma sei impazzito, Draco?Ti rendi conto di quello che stai dicendo?!"Draco strinse i pugni e si morse l'interno di una guancia.Doveva restare calmo, o non avrebbe ottenuto niente.Conosceva suo padre.Lo guardò risolutamente negli occhi."Sto dicendo che mi sono innamorato, padre. Cosa c'è di strano in questo?"L'uomo si passò una mano sulla fronte, cercando di mantenere la calma."Draco. Tu stai dicendo che ti sei innamorato di Harry Potter."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, questa storia è stata un incubo. Dal momento in cui mi è venuta in mente non sono più riuscita a pensare ad altro, maledizione. Quindi, ecco qua. Come sempre ci sono mille mila altre cose che vorrei dire, ma vabbè. Ispirata dalla canzone omonima (che secondo me è la più bella della sua carriera) di Eminem.
> 
> Ah, noticina: secondo me i personaggi sono abbastanza coerenti, ma la mia adorata mercedes, che come sempre ha betato 'sta fetenzia, dice di no, quindi io piazzo un bell'OOC e siamo tutti contenti!

"Ma sei impazzito, Draco?  
Ti rendi conto di quello che stai dicendo?!"  
Draco strinse i pugni e si morse l'interno di una guancia.  
Doveva restare calmo, o non avrebbe ottenuto niente.  
Conosceva suo padre.  
Lo guardò risolutamente negli occhi.  
"Sto dicendo che mi sono innamorato, padre. Cosa c'è di strano in questo?"  
L'uomo si passò una mano sulla fronte, cercando di mantenere la calma.  
"Draco. Tu stai dicendo che ti sei innamorato di Harry Potter."  
"E il problema è...?"  
Lucius prese un respiro profondo.  
"Per Merlino, Draco, ragiona!  
Potter è stato il peggiore nemico del Signore Oscuro dal momento in cui è venuto al mondo! E il tuo, se poi vogliamo dirla tutta."  
Draco allisciò pieghe immaginarie del proprio pantalone, prima di rispondere.  
"Questo è stato anni fa, padre. Ora il Signore Oscuro è morto. Harry l'ha ucciso. Possibile che tu ancora non te ne sia fatto una ragione?  
Per quanto riguarda il nostro rapporto, non era altro che un'accesa rivalità. Che ha nascosto per anni quello che entrambi volevamo.  
Se proprio vuoi saperlo, io ed Harry stavamo insieme da prima del suo scontro con il Signore Oscuro.  
Ha vinto anche per me, per darci un futuro.  
Non fraintendermi, certo non abbiamo una relazione rose e fiori, litighiamo continuamente, visto che i nostri caratteri sono più simili di quanto tu possa pensare, ma ci capiamo. A volte basta uno sguardo, tra noi, non abbiamo neanche bisogno di parlare.  
Con lui ci sto bene, e non ci rinuncio."  
Lucius aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, e le mani tremavano.  
Non credeva a quello che aveva appena sentito.  
"Preferisci rinunciare alla tua famiglia, quindi? Voltare le spalle al tuo nome e a quello che sei per inseguire i tuoi ormoni?  
Credi davvero che ne valga la pena?"  
Guardò soddisfatto il figlio che si alzava di scatto sulla poltrona su cui era seduto.  
"Mi stai chiedendo di scegliere tra te e lui?!" chiese Draco, incredulo.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe stato semplice, però...  
"La vita è piena di scelte difficili" ribatté Lucius ghignando.  
Draco alzò il mento.  
"Lui, allora."  
Un silenzio pesante come piombo si abbatté su di loro.  
L'uomo con la mano sinistra arrotolò la manica della propria camicia, fino a mostrare il Dark Mark. Poi si avvicinò a grandi passi a suo figlio, piazzandogli il braccio marchiato proprio davanti al naso.  
"Tu hai idea di cosa voglia dire questo?" sibilò.  
"Ho dato un braccio per te, LETTERALMENTE un braccio, per assicurarti serenità e agiatezza, perchè non ti mancasse niente e non dovessi mai chiedere.   
Ho ucciso, per te. E' questo il tuo modo di ringraziarmi?"  
Draco incrociò le braccia, indossando una maschera strafottente.  
"Io ricordo di essere stato lasciato solo per settimane, in compagnia di elfi domestici e servitù varia.  
Io ricordo di averti cercato, di aver tentato in tutti i modi di renderti fiero di me.  
Ricordo di essermi vergognato di te, quando hai calpestato il tuo orgoglio per rinnegare gli ideali che invece tanto professavi."  
"Ma anche quello l'ho fatto per te!" esclamò Lucius, costernato.  
"Non capisci che ho messo da parte il mio orgoglio per evitare di finire in prigione e lasciare te e tua madre soli?"  
Draco lo fissò con uno sguardo ferito.  
"Ma siamo sempre stati soli, padre.  
Anche quando eri a casa."  
E con queste ultime lapidarie parole, Draco voltò le spalle a suo padre ed aprì la porta dello studio.  
"Torna qui, Draco, non ho ancora finito!" tuonò Lucius, facendo un paio di passi verso di lui.  
"Ma io sì" ribattè Draco, uscendo e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Lucius valutò per un momento l'ipotesi di inseguirlo, ma l'accantonò.  
Non sapeva cosa gli avrebbe detto.  
Non capiva cosa fosse successo a suo figlio; credeva che fosse felice.  
Si versò del brandy e sedette nella poltrona che fino a poco prima era stata occupata da Draco, sorseggiandolo piano.  
Socchiudendo gli occhi ripensò a quando Draco era piccolo.  
Il bambino lo adorava, lo seguiva dappertutto come un cagnolino e cercava di imitarlo. L'uomo rideva, ma era intimamente davvero orgoglioso di lui.  
Ricordò una volta in cui Draco aveva fatto un disegno che lo raffigurava, ed era andato a mostrarglielo proprio mentre si preparava per una missione con i Death Eater.  
Gli aveva dato una rapida occhiata e poi, dopo aver elargito una breve carezza sulla testa del figlio, era uscito nella notte senza sapere se sarebbe mai tornato a casa.  
Ricordava lo sguardo ferito del bimbo quando se l'era lasciato alle spalle: era lo stesso che gli aveva visto sul viso solo pochi minuti prima.  
E dopo il suo processo, quando Narcissa era stata mandata fuori città e lui e Draco erano rimasti soli, il disagio era palpabile e lui si era reso conto di non sapere nulla di quel bambino.  
Draco non faceva che chiedere di sua madre, dove fosse, cosa stesse facendo, e lui si sentiva in colpa, perchè se dovevano stare separati era solo a causa sua.  
E così gli faceva dei regali, costosi e freddi, proprio come i pochi momenti che trascorrevano insieme.  
Dopotutto erano una famiglia nobile. I nobili non sono affettuosi, è disdicevole.  
Non si era mai soffermato a pensare che per un bambino piccolo magari sarebbe stato importante, a dispetto delle leggi nobiliari non scritte.  
Ricordava la prima volta che l'aveva picchiato, per punirlo, e Narcissa era accorsa a proteggerlo.  
Lui era così furibondo con Draco, per avergli mancato di rispetto, che per poco non aveva ceduto alla collera colpendo sua moglie. Si era trattenuto in tempo, ma quella era stata probabilmente anche la prima volta in cui suo figlio aveva avuto paura di lui.   
Lucius si massaggiò le tempie con la punta delle dita, abbandonandosi poi contro lo schienale della poltrona.  
E sognò.  
  
Era in giardino, dove c'era una specie di altalena su cui da piccolo Draco andava spesso.  
Non aveva mai permesso a nessun altro di spingerlo, voleva che fosse suo padre a farlo volare.  
Anche nel sogno non era diverso: lui spingeva Draco, e il bambino rideva.  
Poi però qualcosa cambiò: Draco si voltò verso di lui, col volto rigato di lacrime, e gli gridò di non andare.  
Solo allora l'uomo si accorse di avere addosso la tunica da Death Eater.  
Draco saltò giù dall'altalena, correndo tra le braccia di sua madre.  
"Perchè fai piangere la mamma?" gli gridò il piccolo, indicandogli il mascara colato sotto gli occhi di Narcissa.  
La donna chinò vergognosamente il capo, per non farsi vedere in un momento di debolezza.  
Lucius si avvicinò ai due e prese Draco in braccio.  
"Non vado da nessuna parte, Draco, non più" gli sussurrò, dandogli dei leggeri colpetti sulla schiena per calmarlo.  
"Sei un bugiardo, padre" la voce del piccolo gli giunse soffocata, visto che aveva seppellito il viso nella sua tunica "dici sempre così, dici che è l'ultima volta...ma io non ti lascio più andare via!" i pugnetti di Draco si strinsero attorno alla stoffa.  
"Sei mio, padre, tu sei mio! Non andare più da nessuna parte..."  
Lucius lo depose a terra, poi si alzò e fece per allontanarsi.  
"Aspetta!" lo richiamò Draco, frugandosi nelle tasche.  
Estrasse un pendente dorato e glielo mise in mano.  
Era una catenina d'oro con un pendente a quadrifoglio. Non appena l'uomo lo toccò, il pendente si aprì, rivelando una foto magica di Draco e sua moglie.  
"Ti proteggerà, padre, ti prego, portalo con te" gli sussurrò il bambino.  
L'uomo fece un passo verso di lui e tutto si dissolse.  
  
Si trovava nel corridoio del Manor, davanti ad uno specchio.  
L'immagine gli parlò: "Stanotte è la tua ultima possibilità. Va' da loro a dirgli che li ami, e che sono tutto, per te. Domani potrebbe essere troppo tardi!"  
Lucius impallidì e si voltò verso la stanza del figlio, ma le mura della casa volarono via e lui fu trasportato nel cimitero in cui il Lord era risorto, il cimitero in cui era morto Cedric Diggory e in cui Potter aveva rischiato grosso.  
  
I Death Eater erano tutti lì, intorno a lui, ad ascoltare le sue parole di bentornato per il Lord. Prima di avvicinarsi al Signore Oscuro, Lucius lanciò un'ultima occhiata al gruppo, e ciò che vide gli raggelò il sangue: Draco era in mezzo a loro, e lo guardava con rabbia malcelata.  
"Draco..."  
"Sono io, padre. Volevo solo dirti che mia madre è morta. Si è uccisa non vedendoti tornare."  
"Ma...ma...come hai fatto a..." balbettò Lucius, sconvolto dalla notizia ma ancora di più dalla sua presenza in quel luogo.  
"Ti ho seguito, padre. Avevi promesso che non saresti più andato via.  
Hai mentito a me a mia madre, che non ha potuto più sopportare l'incertezza.  
Ero solo venuto a dirti che ho vinto la Coppa delle Case, e ho battuto Potter a Quidditch, perchè pensavo che saresti stato contento.  
Ma ora ho capito: a te non interessa niente di me, come non t'interessava niente di mia madre.  
Perfetto.  
Guarda, ti tolgo d'impaccio: da oggi in poi non sentirai più parlare di me."  
"Aspetta, Draco!" lo richiamò l'uomo vedendo che si allontanava.  
"E' troppo tardi, padre!" rispose Draco voltandosi a guardarlo un'ultima volta.  
"Hai fatto la tua scelta.  
Ora vai da loro, vai dal tuo Signore a mostrargli che lo ami più di quanto tu abbia mai amato la tua famiglia! Non è forse questo che vuole?  
Vai a goderti le urla di dolore dei Babbani che sarai obbligato ad uccidere, e vediamo se poi riuscirai a dormire. Magari ti ridurrai ad essere un frustrato senza obiettivi che fa del male agli altri solo per sentire meno male dentro.  
Ogni volta che ucciderai qualcuno, in realtà, starai uccidendo te stesso."  
Il ragazzo svanì nella nebbia fitta che era calata sul cimitero, e non riapparve, nonostante i ripetuti richiami di Lucius, disperato.  
Il silenzio intorno a lui lo fece voltare, ma nè i suoi compagni nè il Signore Oscuro erano più con lui.  
Com'era possibile?  
Era rimasto solo.  
Solo in una terra inospitale, senza una casa dove tornare, senza nessuno che lo stesse aspettando.  
La nebbia si diradò, e alla luce della luna la sua bacchetta brillò provocante, come a chiamarlo.  
Sorrise amaramente.  
Non gli era rimasto più niente per cui vivere.  
Sperava solo che suo figlio non si sarebbe mai sentito in colpa per quanto lui stava per fare.  
Beh, almeno non avrebbe più avuto la sua ombra ad incombergli alle spalle, non avrebbe dovuto sopportare le sue bugie e sottostare alle sue regole che non condivideva.  
Avrebbe continuato a tenerlo d'occhio, da dovunque si sarebbe trovato.  
Si puntò la bacchetta alla tempia.  
  
Il trillo argentino della sveglia perforò il sogno, riportandolo alla realtà.  
L'uomo balzò a sedere, guardandosi intorno.  
Era a casa sua.  
Tutto sembrava com'era stato fino a poche ore prima, quando aveva preso sonno, ma non c'era che un modo per assicurarsene.  
Si ravviò i capelli alla bell'e meglio e uscì dallo studio in cerca di Draco e Narcissa.  
  
Draco, dopo essersi chiuso alle spalle la porta dello studio, era corso in giardino, buttandosi ai piedi dell'albero cui era legata l'altalena che suo padre aveva fatto costruire per lui quand'era piccolo.  
Si era sfogato per un po' colpendo il tronco e strappando l'erba, poi la stanchezza l'aveva colto e si era addormentato.  
E aveva sognato.  
  
"Draco..." la donna si torceva le mani, sulla soglia della porta, ed evitava il suo sguardo.  
Il ragazzo capì subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava.  
"Madre, cosa..." ma Narcissa non gli lasciò finire la frase, gettandoglisi tra le braccia e scoppiando a piangere.  
"L'hanno portato via" sussurrò. "Gli daranno il Bacio tra poco più di mezz'ora."  
"Ma madre, non ci sono più i Dementors ad Azkaban!" protestò Draco, che sudava freddo e non ci poteva credere.  
"A quanto pare, uno ce n'è..." singhiozzò la donna.  
Il biondo scivolò a terra, le gambe non lo reggevano più.  
No...non era possibile.  
Non poteva finire così.  
C'erano tante cose che doveva dirgli!  
Suo padre non poteva morire con il pensiero che suo figlio non l'amasse o non l'avesse capito.  
Ma soprattutto non poteva morire senza avergli prima dato la sua benedizione. Era così importante per Draco il giudizio di suo padre, lo era sempre stato. Certo, avrebbe sposato Harry comunque, ma...non sarebbe stato lo stesso.  
Lui voleva che suo padre gli stringesse la mano, facendogli un cenno di approvazione con la testa, unici due segnali che la persona in questione era stata accettata in famiglia.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto essere felice altrimenti!  
Batté i pugni a terra, mentre due lacrime minacciavano seriamente di uscire, nonostante i suoi sforzi per trattenerle.  
Vorrei avere solo un'altra possibilità, pensò il biondo.  
  
Un cinguettio melodioso penetrò oltre la cortina di dolore che l'avvolgeva, e il biondo aprì piano un occhio, infastidito dalla luce. Fu però immediatamente sveglio non appena il sogno e la sera precedente gli tornarono alla memoria.  
"Era un sogno..." si disse incredulo.  
Alzandosi da terra, sentì qualcosa di freddo premergli sulla coscia, e l'estrasse guardandolo.  
Sembrava un gioiello.  
"Draco!" la voce di sua madre che lo chiamava e si avvicinava sorridendo, seguita da un elfo domestico con il vassoio della colazione, fu quello che ci voleva per dissipare del tutto gli ultimi resti del sogno. Rimise il gioiello in tasca e le sorrise a sua volta.  
La donna gli accarezzò i capelli, mentre lo guardava divorare il suo pane tostato con burro e marmellata, e Draco si sentì di nuovo sereno.  
Non appena finita la colazione sarebbe andato a cercare suo padre e avrebbe tentato di nuovo di parlargli, decise.  
D'improvviso, però, la mano di Narcissa si fermò a mezz'aria, mentre guardava sorpresa suo marito avvicinarsi a grande falcate.  
Aveva un aspetto diverso da quello a cui erano abituati, ed erano ancora meno abituati a quello che fece non appena li ebbe raggiunti: strinse sua moglie fra le braccia fino a farle male, sussurrandole 'mi sei mancata'.  
"Ma caro" ridacchiò lei "ci siamo visti ieri sera a cena!"  
Draco li guardò, sorprendendosi una volta di più dell'amore che li legava anche dopo tutti gli anni passati e dopo tutti gli ostacoli che avevano dovuto superare, e si trovò a domandarsi se anche lui ed Harry sarebbero riusciti a mantenere il sentimento saldo così a lungo.  
Sicuramente ci sperava.  
Lucius lasciò andare la moglie, accarezzandole una guancia, poi spostò lo sguardo sul figlio.  
Draco si mordicchiò un labbro, guardandosi le mani.  
"Padre, senti, io..." "Mi dispiace, Draco."  
Il ragazzo alzò la testa di scatto.  
"So che non sei un ragazzino viziato, e so che dev'esserci qualcosa in Potter se ti sei innamorato di lui. Non ho mai avuto dubbi sulla tua capacità di giudizio. Cerca di capirmi, però: non posso approvare la vostra relazione, nè tantomeno diventare amico di Potter. Lo capisci, questo?"  
Draco gli sorrise, avvicinandosi a lui.   
"Non è questo che volevo chiederti, padre. Io volevo solo che sapessi quello che sto vivendo e fossi felice per me."  
"Tu sei felice?" domandò Lucius.  
Draco annuì, mentre i suoi occhi grigi si accendevano di mille striature argentate.  
"Allora lo sono anch'io, figliolo. E va bene così."  
Draco si frugò in tasca, ne trasse una collana d'oro con un pendente a forma di quadrifoglio e gliela posò nel palmo aperto.  
Quando Lucius l'aprì, vi trovò dentro la stessa identica foto di Draco bambino tra le braccia di sua madre che aveva visto nel sogno.  
Guardò il figlio, sorpreso, ma Draco si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Non chiedermi niente, padre. Me lo sono trovato in tasca."  
Lucius guardò quella figuretta bionda che si sbracciava verso di lui e sentì un calore espandersi dentro di lui.  
Non voleva nient'altro, non aveva bisogno di fare viaggi o combattere battaglie per trovare la felicità: ce l'aveva lì, a portata di mano, anche se non se n'era mai reso conto.  
E mentre guardava sua moglie e suo figlio discutere animatamente, ringraziò mentalmente chiunque gli avesse concesso tanta fortuna.


End file.
